


My Forever

by sbstevenson2



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/pseuds/sbstevenson2
Summary: Donna's suspicions lead to an unforgettable night. Set in season 9, sometime after the finale (not really any spoilers, just one of my takes on what could possibly happen!)





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know not many of you know me lol I’ve just recently started finding other Darvey fans on Twitter (come say hi over there if we don’t know each other! I’m always down to have more Darvey fans in my life haha). I’ve loved them since season 1 and was SO happy when they finally got together! I’ve been writing fanfic for another fandom (OutlawQueen) for a few years now, but I wanted to give a Darvey fic a shot. I hope you enjoy... Please leave and review and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> {************************}

“There’s my handsome man,” Donna croons, sweeping her long red hair, still damp from her shower, to one side. 

She adjusts the towel wrapped around her body, smiling down at Harvey where he sits perched on their bed. She’d finally moved in a month ago, just a short five months after they started dating. It may have seemed quick to anyone not involved in their lives, but to them and their friends, it wasn’t soon enough. 

Harvey flips a notepad he’d been writing in closed hurriedly, clearing his throat as he shoves it under the book on his nightstand. She stops mid-step, eyes narrowing at his shifty behavior, her Donna senses tingling. She knows he’s been trying to figure out what to do now that he’s stepped away from the firm, realizing after his arrest that there were things in life now far more important than the law and anything Faye Richardson had to say. Maybe he’s jotting down ideas for his career - they’d talked about possibly moving to Chicago to be closer to Jessica, maybe him opening his own firm, or even going to Seattle to work with Mike and Rachel, but somehow, his suspicious behavior doesn’t lend itself to career options. It’s something else, she can tell, and she wants to know what he’s up to.

She tilts her head in curiosity, catching his eyes. He smiles sweetly up at her, crossing his ankles over each other and adjusting his black glasses on his nose. 

“Here I am,” he jests, winking at her. 

Donna’s eyes shift over to the nightstand, wishing she had x-ray vision so she could see exactly what it was he was working on. She goes to speak, to question him on it, when Harvey stands up, making his way over to her at the foot of the bed. 

He places his hands on her hips, pulling her a touch closer and making her melt on the inside. No matter how often he does this, or does _ anything _ sweet, really, her breath always catches in her throat. Who knew Harvey Specter would turn out to be the world's greatest boyfriend (fiancé? She still isn’t sure. They haven’t brought up the subject again since four months ago when he muttered those sweet words, _ You know we’re going to be together forever, right? _)

“How bout I go make us some dinner while you get dressed?” 

She smiles up at him, the notepad not forgotten. “Sure,” she drawls, standing on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

Harvey grins, tapping the end of her nose before stepping away and through the doorway, off to prepare their food. 

Donna waits a second, making sure Harvey is settled in the kitchen and distracted. She peeks her head out, eyes widening for a moment when she catches his attention before she corrects herself, smiling in his direction. He holds up the spatula, exclaiming, “I hope pancakes for dinner is alright! It’s all we really had besides leftover Chinese.”

She giggles, nodding and assuring him that pancakes sound delicious. 

Donna glances over her shoulder, then back to Harvey before sliding the bedroom door closed in a hurry. She rushes to her dresser, throwing on a pair of black yoga pants with a sports bra and tank top. 

She whips her hair into a bun on top of her head and speeds over to his nightstand, trying to sneak a peek at what he’d been working on so stealthily before he comes back in the room. 

There’s a bit of guilt bubbling inside of her stomach, but, she reminds herself, snooping has always helped her _ Donna _ people, especially Harvey, in the past. 

With a smirk, she picks up the pad of paper, flipping through the legal jargon scribbled on the first few pages. 

When she gets far enough back in the pages, her hand stops, eyes widening as she scans the page over and over again. 

_ Forever _

_ Our lives _

_ Together _

The words jump out at her, all jumbled together as she reads as fast as she can, soaking in the words on the page. She sees some parts of his speech crossed out, others underlined, and she beams, knowing exactly what this is. 

A proposal. 

The dork had written down what he wanted to say, and her heart soars at the thought of him spending his free time mapping out the perfect way to propose to her. 

Tears sting her eyes, and she can’t contain the smile plastered on her face. 

Suddenly, she hears the door sliding on its rail and a throat being cleared. 

Donna’s eyes bug out, jumping up from his spot on the bed as she flips the notepad closed. “Harvey!” she exclaims, stumbling to stuff the pad back under his book. “What are you… I… is dinner ready?”

She trails her fingers along the nightstand, trying, but failing, to seem natural about it as she moves away from her spot. 

“You are so busted,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “And now this is the _ third _ time I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words.” He walks over to her then, pursing his lips in amusement as he adds in jest, “I’m on a roll lately.”

Donna just rolls her eyes, unable to think of a comeback when she knows she was completely caught poking around. Harvey takes her hand, pulling her away from the nightstand and out into the living room. “Did you find anything interesting in there?”

“I... don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stumbles, not even sounding believable to herself. 

Harvey just laughs, saying she’s the most stubborn woman he knows. “If you had just _ waited _thirty more minutes,” he insists, encouraging her to sit on the leather sofa, “then you could’ve heard that speech in person.”

A thick air hangs between them as his words sink in. Thirty minutes. His speech. Holy shit. He was going to propose tonight. 

“I’d still like to hear it,” she informs him, batting her eyelashes, “if you’d like to still say it.”

He scoffs playfully, holding up a finger, gesturing for her to wait. Harvey walks over to the kitchen island, pulling out a little black box from one of the drawers. 

He holds it up, gasping in mock astonishment, causing her to giggle. She shakes her head as he makes his way over to her, grinning like the love sick fool that she is. 

“Donna,” he says, the playfulness of seconds ago gone. “You are the most important person in my life, always have been.” He smiles broadly, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Donna turns her body, knees between his opened legs. She places her hands on his knees, rubbing softly as he speaks. 

“I denied my feelings, even to myself, for far longer than I should have.” 

She smirks at that, lifting an eyebrow to let him know she completely agrees. 

Breathing out a soft chuckle, Harvey hangs his head at his own stupidity. Looking up, he continues, “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. And I don’t want to imagine what my life would be without you in it.” 

She smiles, tears pricking her eyes. Sniffling, she reaches up, wiping the tear that’s falling softly down his own cheek. God, she loves this man. Always has and always will. 

“Now that we not only work together but _ are _ together, I don’t know why we didn’t do this sooner. It just makes sense... _ we _ make sense. Together.” 

Donna nods, not wanting to interrupt him with her own set of loving words. Harvey takes her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

He takes a deep breath before telling her, “Donna… I think I fell in love with you a little bit each day over the last fifteen years, so deciding to love you the rest of my life just makes sense. You are my forever. I hope you know that.”

Noticing that he looks nervous, almost unsure of himself, Donna beams, nodding and whispering wetly, _ I do _ , around the lump in her throat _ . _

He sighs out in relief, causing her to snicker quietly. Harvey slides from the coffee table, down to one knee as he pops open that little black box. 

Donna bites down on her bottom lip, trying her hardest to quell the tears threatening to spill down her face. Moments from their lives flash before her eyes - his first day at the DA’s office, their first night together and how she could never look at strawberries and whip cream the same way after that, the day he asked her to work for him and she died a little inside knowing she’d have to learn how to not have feelings for him.

It all seems so surreal now, like a life she doesn’t remember living, but one she never wants to forget. Every little moment led them here, to this, to them. She thinks about finally admitting her feelings late one night in her office to Rachel, Mike’s encouragement to tell Harvey how she felt, and down to that kiss she delivered to him that sent him reeling. 

She can’t say she feels bad about it, not really, when she sees the proof in front of her of how it all worked out in the end. It had been just a kiss back then, but after weeks of tension, and even more months of pretending nothing ever happened, it finally led Harvey’s heart to open toward her, or, according to him, to just realize what he’d always known. It just took him a little longer and with the unintentional help of Samantha to do the trick.

Donna sniffles again, attempting to control the tears as she stares into his soulful brown eyes. She thinks she could drown in them if he let her - not that he would, he’s always been the one to protect her from everything. She smiles down at him, reminiscing quickly on their moments together as a couple - that first night when he’d come over, crashing his lips against hers and pressing her against the wall, changing everything in the best of ways, their friends finding out and being overjoyed, and so many small moments that add up to everything. 

“I don’t need a speech written down to tell you how I feel. You’re the one for me, Donna Roberta Paulsen, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Picking up her hand again, which is now shaking, he finishes with, “Will you marry me?”

Those threatening tears finally break through, spilling into her cheeks as she nods emphatically, proclaiming, _ Yes, yes, _ she says, punctuating each word with a kiss, _ of course, yes! _over and over again, laughing through her tears. 

His own tears flow as well, slipping the cushion cut diamond, surrounded by a halo of smaller ones, onto her finger. 

He explains how he would’ve done this sooner, but he had tried to keep it a secret, knowing how intuitive she is about… well… everything. He had met with a jeweler months ago, just a few days after his pre-engagement proposal, but had to wait for it to be made before he could ask her officially. 

The couple stands then, lips meeting over and over again, the faint taste of elated tears making its way between them. In between each kiss, Donna assures him of her love for him as he does the same. 

Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers trailing up into his hair, combing through the short strands. Harvey’s arms wind around her waist, pulling Donna as close as possible as he presses kiss after kiss to her lips, down to her jaw, and finally land on her neck. 

He sucks on her pulse point, the spot he’d discovered months ago made her go weak in the knees. She moans at the contact, tugging at his hair and urging him to continue. 

As his mouth wanders back up, capturing her lips once more, his hands travel from her waist to her rear, giving her a firm squeeze. She grins into their kiss at the sensation, her tongue peeking out to meet his. 

He walks her backwards, her knees hitting the couch, and she falls onto the cushions, pulling her fiancé with her as the geometric black and white pillows fall to the floor. 

Fiancé. 

Damn, that sounds good. Feels nice to finally be able to say it. 

Harvey situates himself on top of her, her hands roaming down to toy with the band of his sweatpants. He groans at the implication of what she wants, her lips releasing his to nibble on his earlobe. “Fuck, Donna,” he murmurs, moving his head to kiss her lips again, this time with even more fervor than before.

Her finger dips into the band of his sweats, so close to where she wants to be, when their passionate makeout session is interrupted by the _ buzz, buzz, buzz _ of the over timer. 

Breaking apart with a breathless pant, they both laugh, Donna’s smile lighting up her whole face. 

“Forgot about the breakfast potatoes,” he chuckles, reluctantly pulling himself away from her body. 

She watches him saunter back to the kitchen, adjusting himself as he goes. She chuckles, saying she hopes they aren’t burnt. 

“They’re not,” he snorts, holding up the pan for her to see. “Just because you usually cook doesn’t mean I _ can’t.” _

Giggling, Donna stands from the couch, pulling her tank top back to its rightful place. “I expect us to share the cooking responsibilities then from now on,” she quips, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers. “You’re stuck with me for life now.”

Harvey smiles, placing the pan to the side. “Fine by me.”

He leans in, placing a kiss to her cheek. Donna turns, placing one of the utensils he’d used in the sink. And honestly, who needs that many forks to make pancakes and potatoes? She’ll have to teach him the technique of efficient utensil usage one of these days.

Turning back to him, she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, burying her nose in his shoulder blade. She places a soft kiss there, inhaling his fresh laundry scent. “I love you.”

Harvey turns his head, trying to glance at her over his shoulder. “I love you too,” he states, turning in her arms as her hands come to rest against his chest, scratching slightly, “although you might not love me as much when I tell you we let the pancakes get cold.” 

She laughs, her head thrown back as she rolls her eyes toward the ceiling. Cold pancakes were nowhere near her concern right now. She just agreed to marry the man of her dreams, he could’ve told her their penthouse was on fire and she wouldn’t even care. 

Donna shrugs, scrunching her nose as she tells him, “I’d eat cold pancakes with you any night of the week.”

They smile dopily at each other, both well aware that they sound like giddy teenagers, but neither care enough to stop. 

Harvey leans down, pressing his lips to hers one more time. She loves his kisses, knows that she’s so lucky to be the only woman to gain Harvey Specter’s kisses and affection now and forever. 

“Come on,” she says when they pull apart, reaching behind him to grab the plate of pancakes. She holds it up near her shoulder, her brows bouncing. “Let’s eat.”

As they make their way to the table, she can’t help but think back to the night in her old apartment when they, as she liked to joke, got engaged to be engaged. It would’ve been plenty if that was how he was going to ask her, his words back then enough to make her heart soar. But this... tonight? It was more than she could’ve imagined. They weren’t dressed up and at some fancy restaurant, they weren’t at the firm, they were just… home, in their pajamas and half ready for bed. It was perfect. 

“I think I have to point out,” she declares, cutting a piece of pancake, “that you were wrong.”

Harvey looks up from his plate, eyebrows roses in question. “Is that so? About what?”

She smirks, knowing he never believes himself to be wrong about anything. “That night, four months ago,” she claims, gesturing with her hand in the air, “when you said we were going to be together forever.”

His eyes dart down to the large ring he’d just given her half an hour ago. “... I was wrong?” he asks confusedly, “I’ll be needing that ring back then.” 

They share a smile as she chortles, smacking his hand that rests on the table. “No,” she rolls her eyes, smirking. “You said no matter how you planned to ask, it wouldn’t be exactly how I’d instruct you to do it… meaning I wouldn’t think it was perfect.”

She looks over at him, taking his hands in hers. “So,” she glances down at her plate, then back to Harvey, eyes lighting up as she connects with him once more, “you were wrong.” 

He smiles again, asking if his proposal was what she would’ve planned after all. She nods, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Maybe not what I would’ve _ instructed _,” she grins, tears stinging her eyes again as her new engagement ring reflects under the light hanging above the table, “but it was perfect. And exactly what I wanted.” 

Their eyes shine as they stare at each other, Harvey pursing his lips as he nods in understanding. “Well like I told you,” he confesses, “you’re my forever.” 

“You’re mine too.” 

And she was. Always.

{***********************}

_ Please review! _


End file.
